Emiko & I
by Violoveless
Summary: Ryuichi has found out the biggest discovery of his life. Will he be able to live happily with this discovery while seeking a relationship with the pink haired singer?
1. Emiko Enters

**Track 1: How We Met**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gravitation!_

"_Papa?" The little girl gave the man a gentle tug on his shirt eyeing him with her ocean blue irises._

"_Wait you got this all wrong when did I— I can't be her—" The brunette was cut off from his sentence by a finger. The mysterious woman smiled gently before she spoke. _

"_It appears you've forgotten our last encounter in L.A. haven't you? Well at least I haven't…" _

"_What are you talking about? We didn't have sex!" The brunette yelled again, close to going over the edge enraged._

"_From how I perceived it, you performed magnificently...only when I took advantage." The woman giggled. Wide eyes gaped at the female before him. Was she really serious? Could he be hearing what he thinks he was hearing?_

"_You can't— I can't take her." He said too stunned for words._

"_Oh but you can. No worries darling, I'll be back to get her when the time comes." The woman winked as the man clutched his fist even tighter._

"_When the time comes—" He tried to question angrily before he was cut off. _

"_There he is!" A voice was heard around the corner that caught the brunette's attention. When he looked back at the female that stood before him, she was already gone. Sucking his teeth, he grabbed the child and ran around the corner without being seen. _

"_Wait here." He said as he headed off to another direction. He ran into the restroom, checking if no one was present before locking the door. His back was placed against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall before sliding down it in awe. He cradled his legs while resting his forehead on his arms thinking to himself while repressing his tears._

'_What should I do? I can't just leave her here…could I? No, that would be an awful thing to do. I would be haunted until death if I abandoned that child. But am I ready to be a father? Why now? Why this? I don't think I can handle this on my own. What if I try? I can try to make things right. Maybe this is what I need, a family. It's been lonely in my apartment anyway. And Tohma…' The brunette chuckled before finishing his sentence. 'He's going to be up my alley once he hears the news.'_

_Walking out the bathroom he spotted the girl flailing her legs on the bench, humming a familiar tune to him. She was humming his song. Go figure._

"_Hey, you have a nice voice." She looked up with a bright smile that captured the man's heart. There was no doubt she was his, definitely no doubt at all. They both looked like twins excluding his masculine features. Her cheeks were plump plus she was so short compared to her father. Their eyes, hair color and length were exactly the same except hers were in two small pigtails pinned with colorful burettes. She had on a cute blue jean dress with ruffles at the bottom and a pocket on her chest that had a smiley face on it. She also had on a pink and white striped long sleeve shirt that had matching socks with black shoes. She looked like a doll. _

"_You were crying." She touched the singer's face as he leaned into her touch. _

"_I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to react like that. I was so shock I didn't know what to do. Will you forgive me?" The brunette asked holding out his arms when his daughter hugged him ecstatically._

"_Do you have a name?" He asked when the child looked down at her shoes. Taking his time to think, he scooped the child off her feet and cradled her in his arms when he spoke._

"_How about I call you Emiko and for short I'll call you Emi-chan?" Her face brightened up and she embraced her father's neck tightly as they both giggled together. He was going to get use to this. So far he loved to see her smile. _

"_Before I introduce you to the rest of my friends, I would like you to meet a very, very close friend of mine when we get home."_

"_A close friend?" she asked as they headed out the back door of the building. _

"_Yea, his name is Kumagoro." _


	2. Meeting the Family

**Track 2: Meeting the Family**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gravitation!_

"I want that one!" Emiko yelled pressing her face to the glass where the cake was.

"Ryu-chan thinks Emi-chan should pick the one over there." Ryuichi imitated Kumagoro's voice making the child giggle and run to the other side of the display glass. She gasped at the strawberry cake, changing her mind instantly once she laid eyes on it.

"We'll get that one." Ryuichi pointed when the guy behind the register boxed the cake for them. A horn was heard from the outside of the store when the two headed out the store after paying for their cake. Jumping in the car, Tohma failed to look up as his eyes, steadily studying the schedule in his hand. Emiko held on to the cake as Ryuichi tried to suppress his laugh once they were already in the car.

"Ryuichi we have rehearsal today— well aren't we in a giggly mood as always." Tohma put the papers down and glanced at who was 'supposedly' the singer which happened to be his daughter. Emiko shook her head and pointed to the man sitting beside her who stifled a laugh behind his covered mouth.

"Ryu…ichi?...Who is this?" Tohma's jaw dropped when he ogled her carefully. She grinned waving to the pianist when his neck napped back towards the other brunette.

"Ryu-chan thinks Tohma's neck is going to break if he keeps that up!" The brunette said with Kumagoro patting Emiko's head. Tohma was a vegetable the whole ride, not making a sudden move as Ryuichi tried jabbing the man back to life. The two brunettes exited out the limo, leaving the blonde in there still awed from what he witnessed.

"Come on Tohma before we end up making Sakano jump out a window!" Ryuichi yelled heading into NG's building.

"R-Ryuichi, wait!" Tohma yelled but the two were already in the building.

"What took you so long?!" Noriko yelled only to be ignored by the brunette who sat the child down on the couch with Kumagoro.

"Stay here for a bit. I promise we'll do something fun afterwards." Ryuichi winked and gave her his earphones connected to his mp3 player, walking over to his band mate.

"Who is she?" Ryuichi didn't answer and only smiled in her face and headed into the recording booth. Once he was in, he grinned giving her a thumbs up.

"Ryuichi, you didn't answer me damn it! Who is she?!"

"See for yourself." he replied through the microphone when Noriko looked over to the little girl on the sofa. Emiko looked up at the woman and gave her a questioning look. Noriko looked back at the singer then back at his daughter before repeating the process all over again.

"No way, it couldn't be…" Noriko slumped to the floor when a huffing Tohma ran into the room and leaned against the door frame.

"Emi-chan" Ryuichi called out when the child removed her ear buds from her ears.

"This is Noriko and this is Tohma." Ryuichi said when Emiko stood up to greet them.

"Nice to meetcha, I'm Emiko, but you can call me Emi-chan for short." Noriko let out a scream and ran over to the girl, picking her up and spinning her around like an out of control Ferris wheel.

"She's so adorable! For now on you can look up to me as big sister Noriko!" Noriko shouted with an abrupt stop in her spin ending with a hug. Placing the girl back on the floor, Tohma knelt down for his turn to greet the child.

"Well I can say you really do resemble your father and you're much prettier." Tohma teased receiving a shout from the man in the booth.

"Quiet pretty boy!" Noriko yelled.

"How about we introduce you to the whole family?" Tohma said taking the brunette's hand and walking out with Noriko in tow.

"H-Hey guys what about rehearsal, GUYS! " Ryuichi took off his earphones and ran after his band mates. Running through the halls he stumbled upon the voices that he heard in what was to be Bad Luck's room.

"Alright K-san, take a good look." Noriko said passing the girl to the trigger happy man. The blonde stared intensely at the girl when furrows began to form on his forehead.

"I don't see what you're talking about." K said in a disgruntling tone. Ryuichi ran in hyperventilating when he saw his daughter in K's hands. The man looked back at his daughter then back at Ryuichi and then continued the neck snapping motion five more times.

"…Nope, still don't see it…" Everyone fell over instantaneously.

"I'm just kidding!" K yelled and Ryuichi just pressed his back against the door when he saw the members of Bad Luck approaching the room.

"WE'RE BACK!" Shuichi yelled holding a box of strawberry pocky in his hand with Hiro entering the room first.

"Hiro!" K-san yelled holding Emiko up as if this was a replica scene of Lion King. The guitarist's eyes widened when he dropped the goods he had in hand.

"What? What is it? Let me see!" Shuichi jumped on his tippy toes to see over Hiro's shoulder. Everyone but Shuichi was the only one who got what was going on.

"Aww she's a very pretty girl!" Shuichi went over and knelt down to her level.

"Born from a very 'pretty' man—" Suguru's mutter was cut off by an elbow jabbed in his rib.

"Shhh, I wanna see how long it'll take him to figure it out." Hiro whispered while watching his naïve best friend.

"Hello, my name is—"

"You're Shuichi! My papa told me all about you!" Emiko grinned hugging the pink haired male.

"If this doesn't eat the cake then this is ridiculous!" Suguru yelled being shushed by his cousin this time while receiving another jab in the rib by Hiro.

"Your papa, huh? He must be a huge fan then!" Shuichi laughed while Suguru's insides turned. Ryuichi could only sweat drop from a far.

"A huge fan? More like a HUGE STAR—" This time K pulled out his magnum and positioned it point blank in his face.

"Hey Kumagoro, when do you think Shuichi is going to figure Emi-chan out?" Ryuichi sat down outside of the room against the wall with his famous pink bunny and conversed with it.

"How about we go for a walk around the studio and I'll show you around. I'm sure you can tell me all about yourself and your papa by then." The two began heading out the door when Shuichi spotted the other singer with Kumagoro.

"Oh, hey Sakuma-san!" The younger singer greeted, receiving a wave before turning the opposite way. Emiko was about to say something to her father but she was quickly stopped when the brunette put a finger to his lips. She nodded in response and continued her walk with the singer.

"I can't believe he looked at him and still didn't get it!" Suguru slapped him self that was followed up by a pistol whip from K. Suddenly Shuichi stopped in his tracks and turned to the older singer causing everyone to witness his shock.

"Sakuma-san have you met her? She's a doll!" Shuichi squealed and Ryuichi lit up as if he was oblivious to the situation. Everyone once again fell instantaneously.

"False alarm you guys!" Hiro yelled as everyone grunted.

"Oooh she is a doll! Look at her cheeks, squishy, squishy, squishy!" Ryuichi pinched Emiko's cheeks making her giggle before they headed off again.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Suguru went mad before K shot him with a rubber bullet that somehow managed to knock him unconscious.

"So Ryuichi, how did it happen?" K came up placing a hand on the singer's shoulder.

"Do I have to?" Ryuichi pouted when he received one of Tohma's infamous glares that sent chills down his spine.

"Fine, you see…this is what happened…"

(Back to Shuichi)

"So you say your name is Emiko but people call you Emi-chan for short?" Shuichi asked.

"Mmhm, my papa named me that since he believes it's a pretty name for me." Emiko blushed holding her cheeks as the singer laughed with her.

"So tell me about your father. How much does he know about me?"

"Oh he knows a lot about you, like how he loves your voice, your personality, your similar ways to his and he admitted that he loves you!" Shuichi blushed to her comments from her father.

"He does sound like a big fan alright." The singer grew nervous just thinking about it.

"Mmhm and he wish to sing on stage with you again!" Emiko yelled when Shuichi giggled with her as they continued to walk. _'Wait'_ he thought. _'Sing on stage…again…nah it couldn't be'_, Shuichi continued to walk as cold sweat began to build up on his face.

"Shuichi, are you okay? Emiko tilted her head in concern for the younger male.

"By any chance, could you tell me your papa's name?" Shuichi unsteadily asked.

"Ryuichi Sakuma." she giggled when the pink haired singer turned to stone on the spot.


	3. Shuichi's Problem

**Track 3: Shuichi's Problem**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gravitation! Except for Emiko and her mysterious mother, but everything belongs to the awesome Maki Murakami!_

"It's been three days and he's still like this? Oh my I didn't think it would affect him that badly." Tohma said coving his mouth with his gloved hand. Sakano was still panicking from the boy's shock that put him into a zombie state.

"Guess we'll have to bring in the big guns!" K announced throwing a mic to Ryuichi who wasn't paying attention and slapped him in the arm.

"OOOW! What the hell is your problem? I know! You hate me don't you! I'm sorry for whatever I did just don't hit me again!" The brunette cried making everyone gaze at him crazily.

"Ryuichi we need you to sing Shuichi's ass out of shock—" K stopped watching the singer eye the microphone suspiciously on the floor.

"PAY ATTENTION BEFORE I THROW ANOTHER ONE!"

"You have more?!" Ryuichi screamed now paying attention with the mic and Kumagoro in hand. _'Shuichi is still shocked from this and they want me to help him out of it. I guess I'll go and make him super shiny!'_ Ryuichi thought, slipping out of the room without being noticed (defying logic). Upon his arrival to the band room, Hiro ran out the room bumping into the older singer who fell over.

"Sorry Sakuma-san! It's just Shuichi has taken his zombie state to another level." Hiro said when a scream came from out of the room. Ryuichi ran over to see Shuichi slowly proceeding to get Suguru who was backed into a corner holding a chair. Placing Kumagoro down on the side and switched to his serious mode. Sighing, the brunette walked in the room as Hiro fretted outside the door.

'_futari dakishimeta tsuyosa wa yasashikute_

_itami mo kanashimi mo koeteku kara _

_dareka wo taisetsu ni omou sore dake de _

_tsuyoku naru koto mo oshierareteta' _

Shuichi's gaze shifted to the older singer who continued to walk in slowly. While the pink haired boy was distracted, Suguru ran out the room hysterically, dropping the chair. _'I can smell his scent as he gets closer. What do I do?'_ Shuichi panicked in his thoughts, shutting his eyes when the brunette singer called out to the male before him. Before the cotton candy haired boy could realize, Ryuichi pulled him into an embrace making the boy flush a deep red.

"Shuichi you don't have to act like it's the end of the world you know." The brunette reassured before the younger singer spoke.

"Yea but, it's still a shock to me and it would be a shock the rest of Japan or even the world!" Shuichi snuggled closer to the man's chest taking in his scent even more.

"That will be a secret until the time is right." Ryuichi released the boy and winked before grabbing his hand and running off.

"Come on Shu-chan! Let's go draw with Emi-chan!" The brunette couldn't help but ditch work with Shuichi and do something more fun. Emiko lit up when she saw both her father and Shuichi enter the room. She was already hyped on the strawberry cake she accidently left refrigerated in the building. Before they could start drawing, Shuichi continued to eye the cake as if it was going to sprout arms and legs then run off before he could even taste it.

"Does Shu-chan want some?" Ryuichi offered passing him a slice before he could even lift a finger.

"T-Thanks" Shuichi nervously said but he had to admit, he was happy that he finally got some strawberries in his system to motivate him.

"AAAH~" Ryuichi sang playfully when Emiko fed him a bite where he squirmed in his seat before drawing again. The younger singer watched and couldn't help but smile to their bond.

"Shu-chan you haven't touched you cake yet. Are you okay?" Ryuichi asked concerned for the pink haired boy.

"It's just, seeing you bonding with Emi-chan makes me happy and wish that Yuki could do the same with Riku…" Shuichi took a small bite of his cake with the two brunettes looking at him confusingly.

"Yuki-san is not bonding with Riku?" Ryuichi questioned.

"N-Never mind….oh I wanted to ask you something Emiko! Do you want to sing just like your papa?" Shuichi avoided having to answer the older singer's question on Yuki. Oh how he wish he didn't have to bring it up. It just bothered him that he was the only one showing affection to Riku.

"I don't think I can do it…" Emiko gazed at her paper with a sad look upon her face.

"Ryu-chan things that Emiko can be what ever she wants to be if she puts her heart into it." Ryuichi patted her head as she placed her warm smile back on her face.

"So cute~" Shuichi wiggled upon seeing the two bonding even more.

"Shuichi do you want to help me and Emiko redecorate her room this weekend? It'll be fun! You can bring Riku along too!" Ryuichi suggested sic everything was all new to him. Plus having a new playmate for Emiko would be helpful as well.

"Sure I'll see what I'm doing first then I'll be sure to stop by. Riku would love this!" The singer was excited for the weekend. Ryuichi could see Shuichi shining again. Whenever the singer was dull Ryuichi would always come to the rescue to bring him back, especially after reoccurring incidents with Yuki.

"By the way I need to put Emiko in school after this." Ryuichi said when Emiko pouted.

"But I want to stay with papa all day!" She whined.

"Ryu-chan wants to stay with Emi-chan all day too, but Ryu-chan wants you to learn more!"

"She could go to the school Riku goes to." Shuichi suggested.

"That would be great once I figure out how to get her in." Ryuichi said stealing a bite from her fork.

"Papa!" She yelled until she was fed a bite in return.

The day ended after the two returned to work and went their separate ways. Shuichi on the other hand, arrived home late after shopping for some things for the house. He was ecstatic to see Yuki when he arrived home.

"Yuki I'm home!" He yelled closing the door with his foot. Letting out a sigh of relief he placed the bags on the table, spinning the key ring on his finger as he walked down the hall. Peeping in on Riku, he saw that the boy was sleep that plastered a smile on his face. Turing around, he was stunned to see Yuki behind him the whole time with his arm placed against the wall.

"Yuki, don't scare me like that!" Shuichi said trying to move away from the taller male who easily trapped him against the wall.

"Where were you this whole time?" The blonde asked.

"I was at the studio, but afterwards I went shopping for the house." Shuichi responded dragging the blonde to the couch and popped himself on his lover's lap. A new song was starting to form in his mind and he had to get it out.

"Alright, motivate me." Shuichi puckered his lips up as he tried to kiss the blonde, but failed. Yuki held Shuichi's face away from his own when he removed his cigarette with the other hand, blowing smoke at the pink haired boy.

"And risk getting my face sucked off? No way." Yuki stuck the cigarette back in between his lips and took a long drag when Shuichi clawed his hand away. The pink haired boy snatched the bud away from Yuki, putting it out in the ash tray. Shuichi leaned in to claim with lovers lips when he was pushed back from his face callously.

"You smell like someone else." Yuki added.

"That's because Hiro helped me when we were shopping and I can smell alcohol on your breathe Yuki."

"Oh so now it's Hiro?" Yuki glared at the awed singer.

"Not again! Hiro is my best friend. I would never do that with him or anyone else and besides I only love you." Shuichi casually brushed him off, leaping off the novelist's lap. Grabbing the singer by the arm, Yuki got up and yanked him closer as the pink haired male began to push against him.

"Yuki stop it, you're drunk. I already told you I'm not messing around." Shuichi managed to push him off when he felt a harsh impact on his cheek. Gazing at his lover, he didn't know what was going on through his mind but was distracted from his gaze when he saw Riku watching from his room.

"M-Mama?" The child fearfully said as the novelist turned around and cursed under his breath, heading towards Riku. Shuichi grabbed a hold of his lover's leg to hold him back as the novelist tried kicking the singer off.

"Riku go back inside and lock the door!" Shuichi shouted taking multiple blows to stop the novelist from attacking the boy. He obeyed and shut the door followed by a sound of a click. Sighing, Shuichi let got of Yuki's leg, earning another kick in his side as he just laid there sprawled on the floor gazing at the ceiling. _'Why now?'_ He continued to ponder his thoughts until his vision was obscured by the novelist smashing his lips with the singer's. _'Why?'_ Shuichi just laid there motionless like a doll while stripped of his clothes.

**A/N: The snip of lyrics used is from the song **_**'Colors'**_** by **_**'Girugamesh'**_**. It's a really cool song, I recommend it!**


	4. Paint Day

**Track 4: Paint Day**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Gravitation! Except for Emiko and her mysterious mother, but everything belongs to the awesome Maki Murakami!_

"Shuichi I'm glad you made it~" Ryuichi yelled, bear hugging the pink haired boy that tried to escape the man's death grip. Riku stood there confused by what was going on until he felt a pair of hands holding his own. Looking at his hands then at the girl before him, he blushed as he was greeted by Emiko.

"Riku?" Shuichi looked at the shorter blonde who smiled and laughed with Emiko as she guided him in the house. Ryuichi leaned close to the singer with a confused look followed by a questioning sound.

"I've never seen him open up like this before towards someone else." Shuichi walked in smiling at the two children who were now playing in the middle of the floor. Ryuichi stood there proudly with a smirk upon his face until it finally hit him like a ton of bricks, literally.

"Um, Sakuma-san?" Shuichi tried to call the older singer back to life while waving his hand in his face.

"E-Emi-chan!" Ryuichi called out when he was stopped by Shuichi.

"Sakuma-san its okay, relax. It's far too early to think about those two." The singer reassured Ryuichi who immediately relaxed as he said. He grabbed Shuichi's wrist and ran into Emiko's all white room, tossing the boy two extra shirts.

"You guys ready?" The brunette questioned holding up the bucket of paint and paint brushes he had ready.

Painting the walls was an easy start, but by it being so quiet, someone in the room was scheming and no one suspected each other. Emiko snickered and rushed over too her father patting his back continuously with her hands coated in pink paint.

"Papa, look!" She yelled pointing at the wall with a distracting design of Kumagoro. Shuichi laughed seeing the paint all over the brunette's back.

"What are you laughing at?" Ryuichi pouted.

"Your back" Shuichi said pointing as the singer pulled on his shirt to see all the paint on his back.

"Emi-chan! Oooh you're so lucky I don't want to get paint on Kuma-chan or else I'll Kumagoro beam you!" Ryuichi pointed the paint brush at her when she stuck her tongue out and ran away giggling. The older brunette chased after her as Shuichi watched the comedy pair running in circles.

"Tag you're it!" Emiko slapped Shuichi's back with her painted hand and he screamed playful, coating his hand with paint. Ryuichi happened to had run by him at the wrong time when he stuck his hand out and slapped him in the chest with his hand.

"No not again!" Ryuichi screamed.

"You're it!" Shuichi ran off in the room with Emiko with Riku following along. The brunette sighed and looked up with a smirk plastered on his face. Oh he was ready to get his revenge on both the singer and his daughter.

"Oh Riku~ come her for a second!" Ryuichi called as the boy ran over.

"No Riku!" Both Shuichi and Emiko screamed. _'Dang it, now he's on his side!'_ Emiko said in her head as she watched the two planning their next move.

"Alright Riku let's do this." Ryuichi painted the blonde's hands with a wicked smile on his face that scared the two other players out of their minds. Riku rubbed his hands together when he did the unexpected. To Shuichi and Emiko's amaze, Riku slapped both his hands on the singer's stomach and smiled gleefully.

"That was totally uncalled for!" Ryuichi cried aloud as boy took off in Shuichi's direction. This really meant war.

In the end everyone was exhausted from running and was covered in painted hand prints. Emiko rested her head on her father's stomach and Shuichi was beside him as well with Riku by his side.

"At least the walls are finished in a weird way!" Ryuichi exclaimed looking at the pink haired singer who laughed at his comment. They ogled the painted walls and where there was one side that had their names and weird paintings next to them with quotes.

"Oh by the way, tag you're it." Ryuichi tiredly said reaching out to tap Shuichi, but missed and accidently hit his cheek. The singer recoiled in pain feeling the sting that was left there a few days ago. The brunette saw this and sat up quickly, holding on to the younger male.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. Are you okay?" Ryuichi panicked sitting the singer up to look at his face.

"I'm fine, It's not you're fault." Shuichi rubbed his cheek and gazed at the man.

"Yuki." Riku said pointing at Shuichi's cheek, making the brunette's eyes widen. Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's wrist, bringing the male up with him and pulled him into the bathroom. Plopping the singer down on the closed toilet seat, the older male wet a cloth and wiped the boy's cheek. Upon seeing the dark bruise hidden behind tons of make up, Ryuichi was horrified by Shuichi's condition.

"Shuichi? Is there something you should tell me?" The brunette questioned.

"We just got into a little fight that's all…"

"A little fight? Shuichi you don't have to lie to me. I can see more make up around your collar bone." Ryuichi's serious mode was now present making the pink haired male uneasy as he tried to cover his blotches of makeup. He couldn't look the man in his eyes at all. It was too scary for him.

"H-He thought I was with someone else the other night when I was only shopping with Hiro. He tried to go after Riku, but I took the beating instead to protect him." Riku peered into the bathroom door with Emiko as the male continued to speak. Ryuichi's anger could be seen by looking into his narrowed eyes. _'Sakuma-san is pissed. What am I going to do?'_ Shuichi thought, biting his lip and shut his eyes to hold back his tears when he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his bruised cheek.

"S-Sakuma-san?" Shuichi didn't know how to react to his idol's actions.

"I'll go get you an ice pack." Ryuichi smiled and walked off towards the kitchen. The younger male held his cheek looking at the door frame in shock not even realizing the children that stood there. Once the older brunette came back, Shuichi couldn't help but jump to his appearance. A blush appeared upon his face as he couldn't make out what his deity was saying. His mind was elsewhere, only his lips could be seen moving to as he just gazed at him as if he was just meeting him for the first time in his life.

"Shuichi! Geez, Earth to Shuichi Shindou!" Ryuichi stuck the ice pack onto the singer's cheek and to his surprise it managed to stay this time. Walking away from the awed pink haired male, Ryuichi sneakily walked passed Emiko and placed his cold hands on the back of her neck causing her to scream in which ripped Shuichi from his fantasy world.

"Papa that was so mean!" Emiko chased after her father who was laughing hysterically at his daughter's reaction. Shuichi smiled to their playful acts when Riku walked up to him and pulled him out of the bathroom to join the two.

The day was long, but it went by quicker than expected. Everyone was asleep except for Shuichi who woke up to see that it was 12:39AM. _'Oh shoot, I forgot to call Yuki and now I'm going to be late coming home! He's going to be really mad!' _The male shot up from where he was laying and quickly collected his belongings. He was just about to knock on Ryuichi's door when he heard singing on the other side. Peaking into the room, Ryuichi was stroking Emiko's hair as she slept peacefully curled by his side. It was the cutest sight he's seen so far. He just wanted to take a picture of the two together and bear hug the photo. Ryuichi's eyes met Shuichi's through the crack of the door which really had Shuichi jump back. Foot steps drew closer when the door open to reveal Ryuichi rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"You're leaving this late?" He questioned.

"Yea it's gotten pretty late." Shuichi gently picked up sleeping Riku, laying his head on his shoulder.

"I'll have a ride ready for you in a few minutes." Ryuichi pulled out his cell phone, calling his personal driver that arrived faster than Shuichi would have expected.

"Are they around all he time when you need them?" Shuichi asked shocked by their fast service.

"Yea, whenever I need them." Ryuichi chuckled saying his good-byes to Shuichi and Riku.

"Shuichi," The brunette stopped the younger singer before he left out his complex.

"Don't let him hurt you." Were Ryuichi's last words for the night when Shuichi gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll call you when I get home." Shuichi waved walking off to the car.

Shuichi got home, thanking the driver when he readied himself for what was to come next once he entered the condo. He was surely going to sleep in Riku's room tonight to not risk anymore injuries dealt to his body. Putting the key in the door, he twisted it, feeling his insides turn with it as all the bad feelings sent chills all over his body. Opening the door, it was pitch dark. He was really scared for his life now. Using his hands to feel for the light switch, he finally found it and flicked it on, only to be startled by the novelist sitting on the couch smoking his famous brand of cigarettes.

"Late again I see." His deep husky voice use to be a turn on for the male, but now it felt more threatening than ever.

"And looks like you're covered in paint this time…" Yuki put out his cigarette in the ash tray and followed behind the singer who quickly walked by, heading into Riku's room. Laying the smaller blonde in his bed, Yuki stood there, leaning against the door frame of the boy's room, looking at Shuichi as his prey. The singer could feel the novelist's eyes on him. This wasn't a lustful look in his eyes. Nope. It was spitefulness, jealousy, rage, adding to his natural sense of being cold hearted.

"Yuki, please I didn't do anything at all this time—" Shuichi wasn't given enough time to explain himself when he was pulled out of the room. With the door slamming behind them, the singer was easily and harshly thrown onto the bed, petrified by the next impending event shaking his head vigorously.

"No! Yuki! Stop it!" He yelled trying to pry the man off of him, but he was too strong. Shuichi could hear his clothes ripping underneath the man. Finding an opening, he escaped from his grip and ran towards the door. He ran out quickly almost stumbling over his own feet and headed into Riku's room, locking the door behind him. Backing away slowly, loud bangs were coming from the door as Shuichi held his head running over to the corner. Riku woke up immediately from the loud bangs and saw the singer scared crazy in the corner.

"Mama!" The child screamed rushing over to Shuichi who held him close.

"What's wrong, brat? You ran off pretty quickly! Are you hiding something from me? Huh?" Yuki continued to thrash on the door. The door sounded as if it was going to give in any moment. They both were cornered. Shuichi didn't know what to do next, but little did he know, the keypad on his phone was unlock the whole time and was pressed against something in his pocket that ended up calling the other singer. Ryuichi was already asleep, but the phone recorded everything that was heard on the other line through the voicemail.


End file.
